Abstract Past
by Bleu Tsuki
Summary: Li got hit pretty hard and now has to deal with amnesia. Will Misaki learn about the Black Reaper's past through the abstract stories Li tells her about his? One-shot in 2 parts
1. Chapter 1

**Li's Amnesia (Because the title says it all)**

**Summary: Li got hit pretty hard and now has to deal with amnesia. Will Misaki learn about the Black Reaper's past through the abstract stories Li tells her about his?**

* * *

"Hei, watch out!" Mao yowled as a heavy iron beam tumbled recklessly to the ground from a 100 foot plunge. Hei looked up instinctually and immediately turned to run, but just as quickly, he realized that Yin would be caught in the wreckage if he didn't do something fast. Against all rational thought, he raced to push Yin out of the way. Call it a hero's complex, but it was just a metal beam, right? He dove and just managed to shove Yin in the back, shooting her out of harm's way. Hei released a sigh of relief just as the iron beam connected with his head. And just like that, the Black Reaper was out cold.

Mao blinked, attempting to clear his usually sharp eyes of the dust that had begun to circle from the impact. He glanced up cautiously, and when he was sure no more nuts or bolts would come raining down upon them, he approached. Hei's green raincoat was torn at the left arm and he seemed relatively unscathed. Mao rested his cute kitty nose against Hei's exposed neck; quickly withdrawing once a faint pulse was located. One problem solved: he's not dead. He let out a shaky breath before finally trotting to the doll who looked on with something akin to concern in her pink eyes.

"Now what?" Mao muttered as the police car's obnoxiously loud sirens came shrieking around the corner. Time was of the essence. Should he direct Yin to take Hei with them? It would be risky, for one. Was Yin even strong enough to _drag_ him? Mao surveyed the doll's delicate figure and at once decided against it. That would look even more suspicious- not that they already didn't. The three of them were at a small lot construction site, and Yin was so clearly a doll if Section 4 deigned to give her some notice. But then another option floated temptingly in Mao's mind. Why not let the police find him, and take their chances? Hei was, after all, in Li's clothing, and Misaki would hardly let his memory be tampered with... sure, Huang might want to pulverize him and make cat soup for giving Hei up so easily, but what choice did they have? "Yin, let's go." Mao ordered, scampering down the road. He didn't see the glance Yin threw at Hei before she left.

* * *

"Chief! I found someone!" Saitou yelled, nearing the body timidly in case it was a trap. He started as he recognized the tell-all green jacket and hesitated as he called out, "It's…uh… Li?" His voice faltered at the end as he glanced back at his chief. Misaki's head snapped towards him at the mention of Li's name.

"What? What would Li be doing in a place like this?" Misaki asked skeptically, coming to join Saitou next to the body. But indeed, it was Li who appeared to be knocked unconscious at the edge of the ravage.

"Oh, God!" She breathed, fearing BK-201 had gotten to dear sweet Li before they could arrive. "Kouno, Saitou, help me carry Li to my car. We'll take him to Headquarters and see what he can tell us." Misaki ordered after feeling the pulse on his wrist. She looked dejectedly at Li's limp form and her heart broke inside. He was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time! Hopefully he had only passed out and didn't have a full blown concussion. Hell, hat didn't even seem optimistic. Li, sweet, innocent, naïve Li! Why did it have to happen to him of all people? Kouno and Saitou each took an arm, and Misaki managed to lift the rest of him by his legs. They lowered him gently into the passenger's seat of her blue Porsch, and she fought the urge to plant a kiss on his forehead. Not to take advantage of him, but as a sentimental… oh, whatever! She wanted him or some subconscious level or other and to kiss him now, even one on the forehead, just seemed so…selfish? Misaki felt Saitou's eyes on the back of her head, probably wondering how long it took to make sure Li's seatbelt was secure. Her face flushed slightly as she realize she hadn't even done that. Now flustered, she grabbed the seatbelt and clicked it in, feeling her face heat up again as she brushed against his arm. _Oh, Misaki! You seriously need to do something about this. You can't keep reacting like a hormonal teenager when you're 27! _Thoroughly embarrassed with herself, she whipped around to scan the scene once more, succeeding in making Saitou quickly whip around as well, not wanting to be caught looking at his chief. The ground was littered in small metals bars. Two beams were crisscrossed across the yard, and dust hung everywhere. That appeared to be the most evidence she would find at this site. On her order, her team packed into their vehicles and headed for HQ.

Misaki drove smoothly in her car, thoughts buzzing so annoyingly in her mind. BK-201 was reported to be active in that lot minutes before they had received calls of a failing construction site. But as always, the Reaper was long gone by the time she arrived. One day, her tardiness might just cost her a life. Misaki glanced sadly at Li; his eyes were still shut.

* * *

Blackness. Hei was surrounded in blackness. Dark as the night, all around, enveloping him. It was… warm, almost pleasant and… what was that smell? He took in a deep breath… gardenias? Raman? That's when it occurred to him to open his eyes. He looked around him curiously, thinking what a good idea _seeing_ was. Suddenly he noticed that his feet were swarmed in water. He moved his foot a fraction and ripples were sent across the lake- for that was where he assumed he was. And the ripples, he watched them grow farther out and that's when he realized her presence.

"Brother." Hei spun on the spot, meeting the most beautiful deep blue eyes. They shone so happily on the serene face, and they matched the color of her jumpsuit.

"Pai." Hei breathed in awe. "Why are you here?"

"I came to keep you company. You've blacked out and Section 4 found you." Pai explained.

"So this must be a dream…" Hei sighed, giving his sister a slight smile. "It's so nice here, Pai, but I need to get back. Can you send me?"

Pai nodded and she suddenly seemed that much older. Wiser and more caring. "I will, but promise me brother. Find what is meaningful to you." Pai placed a kiss on his cheek and Hei's vision was swamped in light.

Hei woke up in a stiff leather chair. His acute sense of hearing told him that he was indeed in Police HQ since orders and hurried conversations echoed through the building. His temple ache and he reached up to touch it when he winced. Ouch! _Bad idea! _he thought ruefully.

Glancing back, as she had every twenty minutes, Misaki saw that Li was (finally) up. Her heart skipped a beat-thank God he's up! Li turned his head in Misaki's direction as if on instinct, and waved once spotting her out of the room's glass window. Misaki smiled in return, and rose from her chair to greet him.

"This is Police HQ." Misaki blurted quickly upon entering. "We found you lying unconscious near a construction site and I just thought I'd bring you here to recover..."

Li smiled tentatively at the kind young woman. He noted absently that she was very attractive with beautiful brown eyes and pink lips. _Stop it! She's probably already with someone!_ he chastised himself inwardly.

"Thank you, Miss!" Li smiled brightly and Misaki immediately knew something was wrong. Her brow furrowed as he continued, "Um… who are you?"

Misaki's eyes widened- she was afraid of this. So Li had suffered some type of memory loss after all.

"Li… it's me, Misaki." she tried gently, "We're…" she hesitated, knowing that she could just let slip they were in a relationship (albeit a friend one, but details, details). "…friends. We ate together once." Misaki couldn't help but tack on at the end, hoping to jog up some warm memories. It was clear from his face that Li was trying to process this. So far, all he knew was that Misaki was a police officer, he was in their HQ, and he had been knocked unconscious. In his heart, he knew that he could trust this person. The _Why_, was beyond him.

"Misaki?" he tried. She nodded. "I don't remember anything… Well, important things anyways, like who you are." Misaki nearly blushed at this off handed compliment. He had practically told her that she was important! No, he had said that she was! Misaki could have laughed or let out a squeal if the situation had been any different. But back to the task…she realized she wasn't going to hear the story any time soon. Which meant, oh too wonderfully, she could focus entirely on getting Li back to normal.

"Li, I have the rest of today and the next two days off from work, how about you stay with me until your memory returns?" Misaki offered hopefully. Li looked at her puzzled considering if he should accept. Why not? Li nodded. "Good," Misaki smiled. She held out her hand to him feeling rather bold and yet guiding at the same time. Ordinarily she wouldn't have dared, but Li without his memory was like a lost child that he needed _some_ guidance, even if the contact was practically too much well_, contact,_ for her to handle. It wasn't awkward when Li couldn't remember, she had tried to convince herself. She was failing miserably.

The two strolled out of the HQ and into the parking lot where Misaki had left her blue Porsche. Li climbed into the passenger's side and Misaki into the driver's. Suddenly, a buzzing could be heard from Misaki's purse. She quickly rummaged through her meticulously organized bag and pulled out her cell.

"Sorry, I have to take this." Misaki mumbled as she hit talk.

"MISAKI! I heard that you're leaving work for the next few days." Kanami's happy voice blasted through the cell. "And I just so happened to see you walking out with a certain mist-"

"-Hai," Misaki quickly cut her off before she could start on her about her new ward, "Li apparently has some memory loss, so I've decided to take some time off to help him."

"It's about time you took a boy home!" Kanami teased, "although this isn't how I imagined it-"

"Kaaaannnaaammmii!" Misaki whined, embarrassed.

"You _are_ taking him to stay at your house, right? I doubt he can function alone." Misaki frowned. Kanami did have a point- Li couldn't live on his own with his memories gone. Perhaps Li could stay at her apartment... "…like showers and getting dressed…" Kanami continued, imagining with satisfaction the bright red that Misaki's face was surely turning.

"Hai, gotta go Kanami." Misaki said quickly before hanging up. She rubbed at her face, seeing how red she had gotten in the rearview mirror. Unfortunately so had Li, who was now staring at her with a similarly horrified expression.

"I-um- sorry for listening- can do that- alone- by myself- uh-um..."

Misaki nodded jerkily, anxious to sate his nerves (and hers) as the car roared into action. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Who was that?- on the phone." Li asked after a minute of silent driving.

"Oh, that was my friend Kanami. You met her once before. She works in Astronomics…they watch the stars." Misaki said to clarify.

Li nodded with a thoughtful expression on his face.

He remembered everything prior to Heaven's War and a bit of moving to Tokyo. Pai, Contractors, Dolls, and meteor showers... But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember Misaki. Not her pretty angled face, nor her charming eyes, or her hair that was silky, but trapped in a dreadful ponytail…

"Misaki, the stars aren't real. Why would anyone want to watch them?" Li asked innocently. Misaki giggled at his predictable response.

"I think we had this conversation before!...The stars may be fakes, but they're still beautiful in the sky." She remembered the way Li had once looked up at the stars the last time they talked together.

"Li, don't you stargaze?" Misaki recalled as she and Li got out of the car and started walking towards Misaki's apartment.

"Yes, why?" Li said. They climbed the steps. Misaki opened the door to her apartment, and lead Li to the sofa, while sitting herself on the other couch.

"Well, the last time we talked you told me about your sister and you looked up at the sky." Misaki reminisced. She sighed when she thought about Li's deep knowing eyes- like he carried a burden of unknowable weight. It was so unlike Li's bubbly personality, that the image was burned into her mind. "Li, what was your life like… before coming here to Tokyo?-Perhaps it will jog your memory." Curiosity overrode her sense of guilt. And in all honesty, perhaps it _would _jog his memories.

Misaki watched Li's face go from pleasant to heartless in a second. She felt a shiver run through her as she was reminded of the looks that contractors and other murderers sometimes got in their eyes. _That was absurd!_ She thought. Li wouldn't hurt a fly! However, she was reminded of the many times she had caught Li unawares, thinking he was BK-201- and the resemblance in their height and looks. No! No! NO! Comparing Li to BK-201, the most wanted contractor, was _absolutely _**ridicules;** but looking back up into Li's stone cold eyes and she wasn't so sure. Yet, beneath his distant exterior, Misaki could identify profound sadness in his dark blue eyes. Contractors couldn't feel. Therefore Li wasn't one. Whew! she could have hugged him in relief.

"You say I've talked to you about my sister before?" Hei confirmed. He didn't think he would ever share his memories of Pai with anyone, not even Yin, some not even with Amber…unless, unless, of course, they were truly special.

"Yes, what was she like?" Misaki wondered, probing further.

"My sister was –" How much should he say? How much _could_ he say? "-everything to me. We had no parents to guide us, so she was my full responsibility and we protected each other." Hei took a deep breath. Misaki waited patiently. "My sister worked alongside a group of people. I had the choice to join with my sister, or to stay behind and risk losing her. I chose to be with her. I had to be there-to protect her." Hei spoke in a hoarse whisper that was painfully uncharacteristic. Misaki was too engrossed in the story to notice much, however.

So Li was all alone with only his sister in the world, and he chose to stay with her to protect her! But that did beg the question: What did she need protection from? Her mind wandered absently as she remembered something Hourai had told her log ago, that most contractors were picked up very young and that the parents' memories were erased by ME. Perhaps that was what happened to the Black Reaper. Was he torn from his family to live a life of an assassin? Did his parents even remember him?...Or were they dead? Did someone kill them? Who raised him? What agency got him first?

"The group we had joined required my sister to work very, very hard." Hei began again, breaking Misaki out of her stupor. "Afterwards, she would collapse from exhaustion. I had to make sure no one would hurt her while she rested. There were...lots and lots of shooting stars." Hei continued. "And I wished on every one of them."

Stars? Did Li know about contractors? Li quickly registered Misaki's suspicion and quickly tried to cover it up. Right, she was a police officer. Li wasn't supposed to know about contractors.

"I only meant that it was like the sky was weeping. Meteor showers were especially depressing." Misaki could relate to that. She wished she would never have to witness a meteor shower, where each fallen star was a fallen life of a contractor, no, of a human being. Still, Misaki was suspicious. It sounded like Li knew a lot about the stars and she need to know. Did he know? Did he guess?

"It's getting late, Li. The guest room is on the right." Misaki said trying hard to push the star comment off as a slip of the tongue. Li must be really tired! Getting hit in the head and having to retell his past meant a good night's sleep was in order. God knows Misaki needed one (desperately). Hei nodded his thanks, feeling extremely depressed.

"Thanks Misaki, I don't know what I'd do without you." He didn't know where that came from, but as soon as he said it, he knew it was nothing but truth.

Li entered the guestroom and strode to the window to gaze longingly out of it. The stars twinkled beautifully in mockery of the contractors they represented. They laughed and played and killed. Li released a tired sigh.

"Where are you, Pai?" he whispered. BK-201's star twinkled familiarly back at him.

* * *

**AN- This was meant to be a one shot. I suppose it could be longer if it catches interest... but the only way I'll know is if you guys review. So if you want this to continue, please REVIEW!**

**But seriously, it's not a threat or anything. God knows I hate when authors make their readers beg them to continue, or to stay, or to not delete the story... etc. So if you have a minute to spare and actually believe there is real meat in this story, by all means, make my day!**

**Bleu Tsuki~***

* * *

**_I wrote this story a long time ago before joining FFN. I must have drawn (way too much) inspiration from the story with the same title by Collateral-Damage666. I'm not intending to "steal" the idea, just put a spin (as much as possible) on this wonderful__ theme._**


	2. DRABBLE AS THANKS !

AN- Dear All,

This fic is NOT going to continue (after this CH).

I've gotten many wonderful reviews for last chapter and I must admit I was astounded at the response. Thank you to all of those who have favorite-d, subscribed, or reviewed this story.

Without further ado, here's some **drabble as thanks.**

Bleu Tsuki*

* * *

**Hei.**

The next morning, for he supposed it was morning, Hei woke up with a headache. Well, that was an understatement. His head felt like it had been pummeled around quite a bit, and when he tried to recall just how exactly that happened, another wave of pain decided to hit.  
Damn, and so early in the morning too... His mind was so fogged up that he didn't even notice where he was- let alone who he was with- just that he wanted to lay in bed forever. Easily giving in to his fatigue, he shut his eyes once again, letting his thoughts drift and hopefully come up with some plausible conclusion.  
And considering just who he was, there was never a lack of possibilities.

He didn't realize when or how, but suddenly he felt a fresh gust of wind tickle the nape of his neck. _Funny,_ he thought_, When did I get outside?_ The obvious course of action would've been to figure out _how_ this came to be, however, it felt so nice here. Warm, and pleasant, with a hint of... faint gardenia in the air?... Disregarding the subtle pull at the back of his mind, he ventured onward, looking for any signs of… anyone- particularly Mao, Yin, or Huang. He didn't trust them entirely. Not yet, he was just transferred to Tokyo a week ago! Nearly... or so he felt. But when he didn't see any sign of them, or life, or landmarks, a frown settled upon his face. Okay, now it was getting a little weird. Wasn't he in Tokyo?

Hei stopped walking, wondering if he shouldn't try and call someone, and that was when a lone shape emerged in the distance. The form was shrouded in a golden light, an aura- and it kept on coming closer.  
"Hello?" Hei called blindly. "Hello?" At this point he didn't care if it was the police. All he wanted was to know he wasn't completely a lunatic, or completely alone for that matter.  
Abruptly, he registered that the figure stood before him (though he was positive it had gradually walked towards him) and smiled gently. It had shimmering blonde hair and amber eyes that blinked up at him expectantly.  
"Well, Hei? Aren't you going to greet me?" Amber smiled, looking around 17. Her voice was the same as he remembered. Not exactly happy, but… teasing. Which made perfect sense considering how she knew everyone's demise. It was sympathetic and infuriating at the same time, but all Hi could do was blink stupidly,  
"Amber?" he asked tentatively.  
"Yeah, Hei." she said, more upbeat now, "And don't even try and say you don't remember me, because I know you do." Amber smiled in a mockingly annoyed tone.  
Hei glanced behind her, hoping that maybe something else had materialized too, but it was only a vast golden void. Wishful thinking on his part- when did things ever make logical sense?  
"Yes, I know you, Amber." Hei spoke slowly, eyes narrowing. "Where's Pai?"

Amber shuffled her feet coyly, if it could be called thus. Something like guilt passed her eyes, but Hei missed it, it was so fast.  
"Oh, she's not here right now." Amber said innocently, "Don't worry, she's safe. But aren't you wondering how I knew about your memory? Aren't you curious?" She blinked at him again, wide amber eyes just observing as Hei stared at her dumbfounded. A surge of emotions flitted past his heart: anger, betrayal, curiosity, love, bewilderment, and confusion. Amber watched quietly, and though his face was as carefully guarded as his mask, she knew him well enough to see his subtle inner turmoil.  
"Hei?..."  
"Fine. Tell me. What do you have to do with my memory and the killer headache I've got right now?"  
"Oh!" Amber perked right up, "Only that I saved a giant iron beam from splitting your skull open, reserved some memories so that you could relax! Set up Misaki-" Amber grinned.  
"Amber I don't have time for this!" Hei shouted angrily, restraining himself- just barely- from slapping her right then. She sobered up immediately and this time, the odd sad glint was unmistakable.  
"Hei, it- it bothers me when I have to live through many more futures than you'll know and see all of them come out with you alone. I don't want this for you. I altered fate to give you an opening of time- a gap- to be happy for once. The beam didn't really strike you, I just shifted it- no one would know. I altered a few other people's memories to make this work. I did it all for you, Hei. Just please, won't you enjoy it?"  
Hei stood, shocked into silence before answering. It was clear Amber cared deeply for him, and whether he returned those feelings well,... it was irrelevant. (Or so he trie to convince himself). The point was, she had shifted time, had altered fate, and CHANGED HIS MEMORIES all to grant Hei a week's vacation- (he assumed it would amount to a week). One, Hei thought, he would rather enjoy if it weren't for the regrettably painful ache in his head. Though Hei would have gladly yelled for her to shove out of his life, he knew that she really meant the best for him, and most likely knew him better than he probably knew himself. And, he couldn't deny it; she still owned a special spot in his heart that caused him more sadness than it was worth. Mainly because he felt betrayed- over Pai no less- which seemed completely irrational now since Amber had just reassured him she was fine.

"Alright. I'll '_enjoy_' it, Amber-" Hei sighed reluctantly. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, her small lips covered his as she pecked him quickly on the lips.  
"That's all I ask." Amber said, sounding more like a promise than a farewell. "And by the way, I'm erasing this memory, too." And before Hei could register the shock and indignant fury, he was sucked back into his world. Into his mind that- besides the throbbing- was lacking various, Amber-selected memories. He was annoyed to say the least that Amber had just meddled with his life (again), and could erase his memories whenever she so pleased by some method only she would know. But mostly because he didn't have time to react on his outrage and slap her senseless (but that was exaggerating, he wouldn't really do that). Amber probably planned that too, Hei realized somewhat awed. _I wonder how many times I've tried to hit her before she got the timing right..._

And then suddenly, his mind was curiously blank- and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what had caused his head to ache so much. Oh, how he hated headaches...

* * *

**Misaki.**

Misaki was in her own bedroom, stretching in the morning light. Gosh, what an eventful day yesterday had been. While BK-201 was still on the loose, it really hadn't been that bad- Li had gotten to come home with her after all. And it was purely for CHARITABLE REASONS, that she was feeling so giddy right now. Come to think of it, Kanami's call really hadn't helped in the way she was viewing things. She should know by now that Kanami was just looking for ways to get under her skin. And what with the last shopping escapade lasting an **entire** day, she was pretty sure Kanami knew exactly what she was doing. Which brought her thoughts back to Li, and the fact that he was indeed on the other side of the paper-thin wall in _her_ apartment! She was just mere feet away from her unconscious (sleeping) crush. At least she supposed he was her crush...  
"Damn Kanami!" She growled quietly. "It is _way_too early in the morning to be thinking about boys!"

_Yeah, but that never stopped you from dreaming of BK-201..._ A snarky little voice whispered in the back of her mind. "Oh, _whatever_." Misaki sighed, blaming the whole situation on Kanami again. If it weren't for her and her various innuendos about a certain contractor at work, she wouldn't even be having these thoughts! And yet, she did.  
And so did he.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**AN-**  
**I know not everyone was supportive in the continuation of the fic, but the majority of you have expressed curiosity in where this would lead.**

**Well, I've tried this out for a little bit, and decided that it won't lead to anywhere exceptional or interesting.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, especially for a chapter such as the previous, which did not deserve that many. I wanted to add a bit more for those in support of this fic, and I hope it did not disappoint. Though I'm afraid it di since Hei and Misaki have yet to interact again.**

**Please, just let your imagination run wild!**

**Thanks to all,**  
**BLEU Tsuki~***


End file.
